De sueños a pesadillas
by Danely
Summary: Sakura a sufrido varias pesadillas recientemnete, en las cuales aparece un chico imposiblemente atractivo. Pero su sorpresa sera cuando descubra que no solo existe en sus sueños-Lo ves, soy real-dijo divertido-Pero aun asi, sigo siendo tu peor pesadilla.
1. Capítulo 1: Mi sueño ¿realidad?

_**Titulo: **De sueños a pesadillas._

_**Autora: **Danely_

_**Pareja principal: **SasuSaku_

_**Numero de capítulos: **Otro más, y otro, ya que esto paso a convertirse en un fic a petición de ustedes._

_**Advertencias:** Ninguna en este capitulo._

_Disfruten!_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capitulo 1: Mi sueño ¿realidad?**

_Por Danely_

Me preguntaba como fue que había llegado aquí…

Ahora estaba en su cama, junto a _él_. Mi mente divagando distraídamente en lo que había pasado hace solo unas horas atrás. Antes de traerme aquí. A lo que muy pronto seria, seguramente… mi _fin_.

Y lo que mas odiaba, es que de alguna manera yo lo había sabido. Había adivinado cual seria mi destino si aceptaba su tentadora invitación. O al menos, me había acercado bastante. Y aun así… no pude negarme. Todo en el me había llevado a obedecerle; su aspecto, su voz… incluso su aroma tan dulce y embriagador del que ahora todo mi ser estaba impregnada. Todo había sido una premeditada y provocadora seducción a entregarme a el.

No pude negarme. De alguna manera era seguro que terminaría aceptando, y el lo sabia.

En cuanto nuestras miradas se habían cruzado por primera vez… _mi destino había sido sellado con sangre_.

Era una noche de viernes como cualquier otra.

Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y yo nos encontrábamos en el bar al que solíamos ir frecuentemente. Yo estaba en la barra de bebidas, sentada sobre un banquillo, observando como los cuerpos de mis amigos se movían al ritmo de la música, bajo todas esas brillantes luces de disco que había en el lugar.

Suspiré.

Los envidiaba. Todos habían encontrado a sus _almas gemelas_.

Hacia más de un año ya en el que Naruto se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Hinata. Y como es mi hiperactivo amigo, no tardo en declarársele. Obviamente, Hinata había aceptado gustosa – sin mencionar infinitamente feliz- a su propuesta. Fue del estilo romántico, con rosas, velas y toda la cosa.

Y en el caso de Neji y Tenten, fue… completamente lo contrario. Mas divertido. Ella había tomado la iniciativa - gracias a mi gran consejo- y en el baile de fin de año se le declaro. No sin antes tirarle un poco de ponche accidentalmente en el costoso traje de Neji. Al gran Hyuga capitan del equipo de Soccer, en frente de toda la escuela. Y valla sorpresa que se llevo cuando Neji dijo que si.

Suspiré de nuevo y le di otro sorbo a la copa de Vodka frente a mi. Sin duda me alegraba por ellos, pero también algunas veces me ponía… melancólica, el no tener yo aun a nadie con quien compartir momentos juntos como algo más que amigos.

Me arregle la falda al levantarme y me dirigí al baño. Ver bailar a mis mejores amigos _dirty dance _por la siguiente hora, definitivamente no era algo que quisiera hacer.

Gire el grifo y al instante el sonido del agua comenzó a resonar con un eco en las paredes. Por un momento, me quede solo viendo como el agua fluía, sin nada en mente.

Tome un poco de agua entre mis manos, para luego soltarla. No quería arruinar el maquillaje de hora y media al que Tenten me había obligado someterme. En realidad, a mi no me importaba en lo absoluto si se iba por el desagüe, pero seguro que Tenten se sentiría ofendida si no me veía con el resto de la noche.

De la nada, me embargó una extraña sensación de ser _observada_. Mis ojos relampaguearon hacia el espejo, esperando realmente no ver nada, pero si que vi algo…

Unos ojos negros, tan oscuros como la noche, que me miraban expectantes desde el fondo del baño. Rápidamente voltee mi rostro para encararlo... pero ya no había nadie. En el lugar que antes había un chico pelinegro, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared del baño, mirándome… solo había un lugar _vacío_.

Agache mi rostro y apreté mis dedos contra mis sienes, frotándolas. Mi mente acababa de jugarme una muy mala pasada. "_Es una alucinación, no es real… no es real…_" Me repetí constantemente hasta que logre calmarme un poco. Y es que esta no era la primera vez que lo _veía._ Desde hacia algunos meses atrás que aparecía en mis sueños…

Absolutamente en todas las noches.

Siempre, al cerrar mis ojos y caer en los dulces brazos de Morfeo… _él_ se presentaba, como la mas bella y pura encarnación de la perfección.

En mis sueños, antes de su aparición, todo a mí alrededor cambiaba. Era como transportarme a una nueva dimensión, una muy aterradora. Primero, a mis pies el suelo se volvía negro… el cielo se transformaba en una gigante capa de color rojo, tan rojo como la sangre y una inmensa luna llena resplandecía en el. El aire del lugar era bastante tétrico, asfixiante, como estar en el infierno…

Y aun que sabía lo que venia a continuación, nunca dejaba de helarme de pies a cabeza como la primera vez. Las grandes cruces salían del suelo, tan horribles como siempre, cada una con lo que un día fueron hermosas jóvenes, y que ahora solo eran un cuerpos sin vida. Llantos desconsolados y atormentados eran el sonido más horrible que había oído en mi vida.

Y después, era cuando lo veía a _él._

Cuando dejaba de poner atención a la pesadilla a mi alrededor y me concentraba en el sueño que tenia frente a mi.

En su cabello… _tan suave a la vista._

Sus ojos negros… _afilados y atrayentes._

Su rostro… _perfecto y equilibrado._

Sus labios… _delgados. _Y apostaría mi alma a que eran increíblemente suaves.

El… _un ángel._

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, me quedaba maravillada con su belleza al punto de no poder moverme cuando sus manos níveas jugaban con un mechón de mi cabello rosado, para después colocarlo tras mi oreja con una delicadeza y suavidad sobrehumana.

Ver como su mano se desliza por mi cuello y lo recorre suavemente, con tanta calma y fascinación. El parecía deleitarse ante el tacto, igual que yo. Su piel fría y suave me proporcionaba una sensación extremadamente placenta, erótica. E inmóvil, solo podía observar como, de nuevo, empezaba la pesadilla.

Su rostro, dejaba toda calma y seducción, cambiando de un segundo a otro. Una expresión… _animal_. Extraña. Aterradora. Amenazante. Llena de toda clase de promesas malvadas.

_"Sakura…"_ Pronunciaba a lo último, con voz distorsionada… _torturada_. Justo antes de desaparecer.

Fuera de toda lógica, comencé a reírme.

Me reía de manera natural, fluida. Ahora que analizaba la situación, me parecía completamente ridículo. ¿Cielo rojo? ¿Mujeres en cruces? ¡Por favor! Ya no era una niña, sabía claramente que ¡Eso _no_existía!

— No en tu mundo. — Pronuncio una voz masculina. Haciéndome saltar del susto.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a mí. Lo suficientemente cerca para poder apreciarlo con exactitud. Su rostro era el mismo rostro perfecto que el de mis sueños. Su expresión era neutral, pero en cierta forma divertida.

— ¿Q-quien eres? — Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. Pero lo que realmente quería saber era, quien era, y por que parecía en mis sueños.

— Es grosero preguntar el nombre de alguien sin haberse presentado antes. — Dijo dando un paso hacia mí y yo por inercia retrocedí. — Aunque no hace falta que me lo digas, Sakura...

¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? _Okay_. Ahora estaba oficialmente asustada.

— ¿Q-qué haces aquí? Este es el baño de las mujeres. — Farfulle tontamente. Ya que lo que en realidad quería decir era: _"¿Qué haces aquí? Tu no eres real"_ Si, **no** lo era.

Era solo el alcohol haciéndome efecto. El podría aparecer en mis sueños, pero no podía estar aquí. Él ni si quiera existía.

— Créeme, soy mas real de lo que tu podrías llegar a comprender…

No supe como, ni cuando fue que se había acercado tanto a mi, lo suficiente como para poder percibir el dulce aroma que el desprendía. Me sorprendí a mi misma al inclinarme mas hacia el, e inspirar su maravilloso aroma. Nuestras pieles hicieron contacto cuado coloco su mano fría sobre mi mejilla sonrojada.

Pues, si era una alucinación era una muy buena. En verdad pude sentir eso. Incluso sentí mi corazón responder al toque, aumentando su ritmo. ¡Traidor!

— ¿Lo ves? Yo _soy _real. — Dijo divertido. Pero luego, sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar. Estaban adquiriendo un color carmín vivo. En ellos aparecieron tres comillas negras alrededor de la pupila.

Entonces, su rostro dejo atrás todo rastro de diversión.

Me costaba respirar, y desconocía el motivo. Tal vez era miedo… No lo se, no hay palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Era tan confuso, demasiado para asimilar.

— Pero aun así… sigo siendo tu peor pesadilla.

Y me _besó._

Sus labios se fundieron con los míos, de una manera que jamás creí posible. Su sabor era tan dulce… y agrio a la vez. En un a combinación adictiva. Tanto, que sentí la necesidad de corresponderle con las mismas ansias que devoraba el los míos.

Y lo hice. Deje atrás el miedo y cualquier otra cosa que antes me había preocupado. Solo para seguir sintiendo sus adictivos e increíblemente suaves labios moviéndose firme, dominantemente contra los míos.

Lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios.

Gemí levemente cuando su lengua fría lengua comenzó a recorrer mi caliente cavidad con ansias. Me aferre a su cabello, el cual era extremadamente suave.

No quería dejarlo. No quería parar.

Ya no me importaba el hecho de que era solo producto de mi imaginación. Hubiera podido quedarme así para siempre…. si no hubiera sido que justo en ese momento, deje de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida. Y con una mueca de ligero enfado en mi rostro.

El seguía ahí, solo que a unos cuantos metros de mi. Como había estado antes, recargado en la pared del fondo. Sonreía arrogantemente. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allá tan rápido?

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo lo…?— Pero ni si quiera me moleste en terminar la pregunta.

El ya había desaparecido. _De nuevo_.

Claro, después de todo el** no **era real.

Regrese corriendo a la barra de bebidas. Antes de que a mi ilusión, -que ahora hasta tenia nombre propio-, se le ocurriera volver. Definitivamente necesitaba un trago, si antes soñaba con el, ahora incluso podía verlo. Algo andaba mal conmigo, tal vez tenia un tumor o algo. Mañana iría sin falta al hospital a hacerme una revisión, por si acaso.

Llegue hasta la barra, y mire con cara de pocos amigos la copa vacía, que yo había dejado a _más_ de la mitad.

"_Bastardos…"_ Esto era justamente lo que mas _odiaba_ de estos lugares. Que las personas se roben tu bebida en cuanto te volteas. Agh, maldición. Le hice una señal al bar tender.

— ¿Si señorita?

— Una copa de Vodka, por favor.

— Enseguida.

Voltee a la pista de baile, buscando alguna señal de vida de Hinata, neji, tenten o Naruto. Pero no los vi. Supuse que debían estar en alguna parte entre la multitud.

— Aquí tiene.

— Gracias.

Le di un buen sorbo, casi la dejé a la mitad – lo que normalmente me llevaría cerca de veinte tragos-.

— Oye. — Volteé. Un muchacho pelirrojo estaba frente a mí. Me echo una mirada para nada indiscreta — ¿Quieres bailar preciosa?

— No, gracias. — Dije firmemente. Mientras regresaba a mi posición original, dándole la espalda.

Odiaba a esa clase de hombres – si se les podía llamar así-. Esos que solo se acercan a una por tener un buen trasero. Y yo _si_ que tenia un buen trasero.

— Entiendo, entonces… — Me giró nada sutilmente y se acerco a mi — ¿Quieres ir a un lugar mas privado, corazón? — Su aliento me golpe el rostro.

"_Ebrio_" _Ge-nial. _Quizás incluso este intento de hombre había sido el que se robo mi bebida.

— No gracias. - Repetí duramente.- Prefiero que darme aquí. -Esta vez con una expresión para nada agradable. Tenía la esperanza de que aceptara el rechazo y me dejara en paz de una vez.

_A ver… ¡esta ebrio! ¡Y nos mira lujuriosamente! Perdona mi pesimismo, pero no creo que eso pase. Además tiene pinta de alguien que no acepta un no por respuesta._

No podía negarlo. En realidad las probabilidades eran bajas. Y como si hubiera escuchado a mi molesta vocecita, y quisiera corroborar lo que había dicho; coloco una de sus manos sobre mi pierna y la acaricio _sensualmente _en un movimiento ascendente.

Me dieron ganas de vomitarle encima. Un momento, tal vez si lo hacia se iría ¿no?

— Vamos nena, no te hagas la difícil…

Aparte su mano de un manotazo y me levante de mi lugar, dispuesta a irme. Pero antes de que diera un paso me tomo de la muñeca y me atrajo hacia el. Forcejee contra su agarre, pero me fue imposible soltarme. Aun ebrio, era un hombre mucho más fuerte que yo.

— ¡Suéltame! — Exigí.

Pero no hizo caso a mis palabras y se acerco a mí con impaciencia. Demonios, iba a besarme, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Me sentía débil e indefensa.

¿En donde estaban mis amigos en estos momentos?

_Tranquila, ya conoces a Naruto y Neji. Seguro van a aparecer en cualquier segundo y dejar a este bastardo inconciente._

Y como si mi Inner hubiera echo llegar el mensaje de auxilio a alguno de mis amigos. Una mano apareció en el hombro de la persona que recientemente me había llamado "nena", haciendo que se detuviera a centímetros de mi rostro.

— Dijo que la sueltes. — Esa voz, sin duda, no pertenecía a ninguno de mis amigos.

Pero si la reconocí. Era la melodiosa voz de mis sueños, la reconocería a donde fuera. Pero… el era solo una ilusión ¿cierto? No podía ser real…

…o, ¿tal vez _si _lo era?

Como si lo llamara, sus ojos negros chocaron contra los míos. Me miraba con preocupación. El... ¿Sentía…? ¿Estaba… preocupado… _por mí_?

"_¿Por que?"_

— ¡Oye! ¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?—Grito el pelirrojo.

Sus afilados ojos dejaron de ver los míos, para volver su bello rostro. ahora enfurecido, hacia el.

Solo basto una mirada. Solo eso. Para que después mi opresor me soltara la muñeca y saliera corriendo del lugar.

Lo mire sorprendida. ¿Cómo hacia esas cosas? Primero_; se transportaba_ prácticamente de un lugar a otro. Y ahora ahuyentaba a rufianes solo viéndolos.

Sus perfectas facciones estaban completamente relajadas, en una faceta neutral. Pero sus ojos aun enfurecidos seguían fijamente a la figura que escapaba por la puerta principal.

—Gracias. —Murmure apenada. Tal vez me creía lo bastante débil y patética para no poder cuidarme sola. Aun que era la triste verdad.

Me miro con una sonrisa traviesa, justo la que había puesto antes de desaparecer frente a mis ojos hace unos minutos. Quise bajar la vista, apenada por el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace unos segundos en el baño. Pero no lo hice, y no por que no estuviera avergonzada, -infiernos si no lo estaba- si no por que no podía dejar de ver a la hermosa criatura frente a mí.

La persona de mis sueños -en más de un sentido- de la que me había enamorado perdidamente.

—Vamos a afuera. — Dijo con su voz grave y atrapante.

Y aun que la forma en que lo haba dicho, había sonado como una oferta. Algo a lo que me podría negar con un simple: _no_. Y como el me había defendido, dudaba que se atreviera a obligarme.

Pero en lugar de eso hice algo completamente diferente.

Asentí lentamente. No me creía capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. No sabía a donde iríamos. No tenía ni la menor idea de si quiera era seguro.

Solo sabia que quería ir con el.

Y una extraña chispa en sus ojos antes de tomarme suavemente del brazo y sacarme del lugar, me había dicho que todas formas no tenían otra opción.

Fue ahí cuando entendí que tal vez, el haberme salvado de las garras de aquel imbécil… tenía un precio.

Y tenía la sensación, _de que seria bastante alto._

_**Continuará…**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Alimenta a la autora para que tenga fuerzas para continuar la historia…_

…_Deja un review :3_


	2. Capitulo 2: Mi peor pesadilla, mi amor

**Titulo: **_De sueños a pesadillas._

**Autora:** Danely

**Pareja principal:**_Sasusaku_

**Numero de capítulos: **_Otro más, y otro, ya que esto paso a convertirse en un fic más xD_

**Advertencias:** _Lime ligero._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Capitulo 2: Mi peor pesadilla, mi amor.**_

_Por Danely_

Acababa de poner un solo pie en la acera, cuando comencé a sentirme repentinamente nerviosa.

El misterioso pelinegro que me había salvado antes ahora sostenía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, guiándome a un lugar desconocido. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar… Qué me llevara al restaurante barato de la esquina? Conocía el vecindario mejor que la palma de mi mano. Así que si llegara a atreverse a algo que no me agradara o que resultara peligroso, había muchas casas de amistades a las que podría acudir.

En caso de ser necesario. Que lo dudaba, no creía que la persona que me salvo fuera capaz de hacerme daño.

_Pero que demonios dices, ¡no conoces a este hombre! ¿¡Y si es un violador!? O peor, ¡un asesino en serie! _

Lo vi por el rabillo del ojo. No tenia cara de ser alguna de esas cosas, _todo lo contrario._

Dimos vuelta en la esquina del local, entrando a un callejón bastante oscuro. En el había un auto negro bastante lujoso estacionado a unos cuantos metros. Pero más que eso, _sospechoso_. Iba a decirle que dieramos media vuelta, pero en menos de un latido de corazon me di cuenta que ese auto esperaba a alguien…

A _nosotros_.

Fue ahí cuando la teoría de la molesta vocecita hizo eco dentro de mi cabeza. Y sin mi permiso la adrenalina comenzó a fluir por mi ahora ligeramente tembloroso cuerpo.

No. Aun era muy joven, aun tenia muchas cosas por vivir.

Tal vez no lo era, tal vez yo lo estaba mal interpretando todo… pero no me arriesgaría. Con solo dieciocho años aun tenia muchas, muchísimas cosas por vivir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pise uno de los pies del joven que me tomaba de la cintura, para después darle un codazo en el estomago. Le di con todas mis fuerzas, y créanme que cuando digo con todas, es con _todas_.

Su agarre flaqueo un segundo, el cual yo aproveche para librarme y salir corriendo. No voltee atrás ni una sola vez mientras corría tan fuerte como mis tacones y mis frágiles piernas me permitían.

"_Tráiganla_" Escuche su melodiosa voz ordenar firmemente. Sin inmutarse ni un poco. La seguridad en su voz claramente me gritaba; "No podrás escapar".

Después de escucharlo solo me aterre más, e intente correr más a prisa. Pero mis zapatillas no lo facilitaban. Gracias a ellas me sentía como en una de esas pesadillas en la que tienes que correr para salvar tu vida, y que nunca logras desplazarte a la velocidad necesaria.

Pero esta vez era mucho peor, ya que esto era _real_.

Cruce la esquina, y me sentí infinitamente aliviada al ver a mis amigos a unos metros frente a mí. Estaban felices, bromeando, y riendo entre si.

— ¡Auxili-!

Unos fuertes brazos que me cubrieron la boca con un pañuelo ¿húmedo? Que me impidió decir palabra alguna. Mientras que otros me sujetaban los brazos, para que dejara de intentar liberarme. Contuve la respiración, sabia que en lo que fuere que estuviera bañado ese trapo, no debía inhalarlo.

Seguí luchando aun que con todas mis fuerzas, inútilmente. Aun tenia esperanzas de que mis amigos hubieran oído mi grito de auxilio. Pero no pasaba nada, nadie acudía en mi ayuda.

No tardo mucho para que mi organismo, agitado por correr y el luchar, me exigiera que el aire entrara a mis pulmones. Así que me vi obligada a respirar.

Me _ardió _la nariz.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en los rostros de mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo, saliendo del lugar ebrios, y riendo. Las luces de neon con las que estaba decorado el local caían sobre ellos, dándoles un toque casi mágico. Quise gritarles que me ayudaran, pero me repentinamente cansada...

Las luces de las calles, la luna llena que brillaba en la noche, las estrellas, mis amigos, la vida… Sentí como lo perdía todo, poco a poco. Mientras yo era arrastrada hacia las sombras de aquel oscuro callejón…

Me mantuve inmóvil mientras recuperaba la conciencia. Los recuerdos llegaban a mi lentamente… e inmediatamente deseé que todo lo que acababa de pasar – según lo poco que recordaba con mi adolorida cabeza- solo fuera una pesadilla más.

Pero era ridículo ¿no? Tener una pesadilla, sobre una pesadilla -que en este caso era un tal sasuke-, era imposible ¿cierto? No imposible, si no _ilógico._

El sonido de autos a mi alrededor lo confirmo.

Yo había sido secuestrada.

— ¡Naruto!-Grite, levantándome de golpe. El solo recordar la impotencia que sentí segundos antes de caer inconciente. Cuando los vi salir, felices. ¿Acaso se habían olvidado de mí? ¿Es que estaban ebrios, o en realidad yo no les importaba en lo mas mínimo? ¿Cómo pudieron irse sin mi?

— Ellos no vendrán a buscarte.

Voltee mi rostro.

El estaba ahí, sentado al otro extremo del asiento, a solo un metro de mi.

— Claro que lo harán, y no pararan hasta encontrarme. — Aseguré. Me había molestado mucho el tono que había usado. Ni si quiera los conocía. -Y te arrepentirás cuando lo hagan.

Sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos parecieron brillar. Incluso con la poca luz que había en la intensa oscuridad del auto, seguía viéndose tan perfecto y hermoso como lo recordaba.

— No. En verdad no lo harán. No hoy. — Abrí mi boca para contestarle. Eran mis amigos ¡Claro que lo harían! Pero continúo antes de que emitiera sonido alguno. —Les dejamos una nota con el encargado del bar, diciendo que te habías sentido mal, encontraste a un conocido y te llevó a tu casa — Sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos.

Penetrantes. Estudiándome.

— ¿Vas a llevarme a mi casa…?-Pregunté con un hilo de voz. Sin esperanzas. Ya sabía la respuesta. Lo había planeado bien, ellos definitivamente **no** vendría. No notarían mi ausencia en días, semanas quizás.

Me gustaría poder seguir creyendo que todo esto no era más que un mal sueño. Solo una pesadilla. Pero ya tenía demasiadas pruebas que demostraban lo contrario. Seria inútil que lo negara todo. Aun que eso fuera de humanos después de todo.

Era lo que quería ahora. Negar lo cierto y creer en la mentira. Una mas feliz.

—Sakura… — Mi nombre salio de sus labios de una forma que me pareció… arrepentida. O incluso cansada, tal vez. — creo que ya deberías tener claro que nunca podrás volver a tu vida de antes. Incluyendo el volver a tú casa.

Sus palabras sonaron tan reales… como si ya fuera un hecho. Sentí miedo y confusión. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso de que no podría volver a mi vida normal?

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunte. Hasta ahora, la respuesta nunca antes me había interesado tanto.

—Sasuke Uchiha. -Dijo con una sonrisa que me deslumbro al punto de no poder respirar. Miedo. Excitación.

Y recordé. Ya me había dicho su nombre antes, cuando estábamos en el baño. Justo antes de sonreír del mismo modo en que lo hacia ahora.

Despegue mis ojos de los suyos, no sin batallar. Sentí como si mis ojos fueran atraídos naturalmente hacia los de _Sasuke_. Como si ambos fueran imanes. Y yo tuve que arrancarlos de su opuesto. Fue extraño, nunca había sentido la necesidad de mirara a alguien.

Inhale lenta y acompasadamente, recuperando el aliento perdido. Tranquilizándome.

_Eres rara. En vez de estar híper ventilando de miedo. Lo cual seria bastante normal y compresible en estos momentos. ¡A ti se te va el aire por un chico guapo!_

Si, bastante rara. Coincidí. Pero este _chico guapo_ hacia que olvidara el echo de que podría ser torturada hasta la muerte en solo unos minutos; por _ése_ chico guapo.

Si. Muy probable. Y como pasa usualmente, las probabilidades siempre terminaban jugando en mi contra.

Voltee a verlo como quien-no-quiere-la-cosa, tratando de evitar su mirada al hacerlo. Pero un segundo antes de que dejara de verlo, sus negros orbes me atraparon de nuevo. A pesar de ser duros e inexpresivos, en el momento en que los vi, o mejor aun, en que _me_ vieron. Sentí como si me hubiera caído una cubetaza de agua fría.

—Estas temblando…—Murmuró.

Yo solo me dedique a verle mientras se acercaba a mí, no podía hacer ningún movimiento.

Recorrió mi mejilla con la punta de sus dedos.

"_¡No, aléjate de mi!"_

— ¿Tienes miedo? — Me pregunto al oído. Sentí su calido aliento chocar contra mi piel.

Temblé de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era, exactamente, de miedo. Sino una mezcla de miedo y... _excitación_.

—No. —Susurre. Pero el temblor de mis labios hizo que se arruinara el efecto de sarcasmo que quería darle.

¿¡Quien demonios no estaría asustada en esta situación!?

Repasando; estaba en el auto de un hombre _completamente_ desconocido, dirigiéndonos a un lugar del cual no tenía la menor idea donde era. Sin mencionar, el echo de haberlo _visto_ anteriormente en sueños, y muy raras apariciones. Y lo que él me hacia sentir… era lo que mas me aterraba.

Creo que eso le da puntos extra para sentir miedo, y lo hacia subir al nivel de: mucho mas que solo aterrador.

Solo un santo no tendría miedo. No, sospechaba que hasta uno tendría miedo en mi situación.

El auto se detuvo, e inmediatamente volví mi rostro por la ventanilla, intentando ver en donde me encontraba através del oscuro polarizado de esta. Una excusa que use para tratar de ignorar el hecho de que _Sasuke_ estuviera jugueteando con un mechón de mi cabello.

—Tienes un color de cabello bastante peculiar… Me gusta.—Acerco su rostro para olerlo.- Me gusta mucho tu largo y sedoso cabello _Sakura_.

— ¿En d-donde estamos…? —Dios corazón, no me traiciones ahora. Trate de centrarme en lo que veia. Y lo hice.

Nunca antes había visto un barrio como este. Ni mucho menos una mansión tan grande, frente a la que estábamos estacionados.

— En mi casa.

Abrieron la puerta de su lado del auto, y salio de el, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada que no supe descifrar. Igual yo salí, cuando abrieron la puerta de mi lado. Solo que a mi más bien me obligaron.

— ¡Suéltenme, yo puedo sola! — Por mas que trataba que aquellos mastodontes me quitaran las manos de encima, era inútil. Eran mucho más fuertes que yo.

—Pueden soltarla—Dijo el ojinegro. Me miro rápidamente, sonriendo. —Ella no huirá.

Le obedecieron, como era de esperarse.

Oí como Sasuke se dirigía a uno de los guardias. "Llévenla a la habitación por el patio trasero" Le había dicho. Me miro de nuevo y me sonrió, arrogante. Entre eso, y las palabras que pronuncio despues me dejaron en un ligero shock.

"Llévenla a la_ habitación_" Eso no podia ser nada bueno. No para mi… al menos.

Lo observe pálida mientras desaparecía por la puerta principal de la enorme mansión de piedra frente a mis ojos.

Los hombres me llevaron por un sendero que daba al patio trasero. Avanzamos por innumerable cantidad de arbustos. No me moleste en luchar más. Solo camine, resignada, por donde me indicaban.

Era imposible escapar. ¡Ni siquiera sabia donde estaba! ¿Cuánto tiempo pude haber estado inconsciente en ese auto. Apostaría que lo suficiente como para que me sacaran de la ciudad.

—¡Auch!- Me queje cuando uno de esos gorilas me empujo al interior de una habitación, completamente oscura. Trate de alcanzar la puerta antes de que se cerrara, esa habitación me daba un muy mal presentimiento. Pero ya la habían cerrado, e incluso escuche como le ponían seguro por fuera.

Bien. Este era mi fin. ¿Cuál seria mi deseo final si supiera que iba a morir?

Solo uno: Daría lo que fuera… por oir sus voces una ultima vez. De mis amigos. Mi unica familia en el mundo.

Las luces se encendieron derrepente. Dejándome momentáneamente cegada por el cambio de luz.

—Sakura, _ven._-Jadeé al saber que no estaba sola en la habitación. Voltee a todos lados, asustada, en busca de Sasuke. Era imposible que no pudiera reconocer su voz.

Parpadee un par de veces más y por fin pude ver con claridad.

Era una habitación blanca, espaciosa y elegante. Incluso refinada. Totalmente opuesto al calabozo lleno de ratas y suciedad que me había imaginado. Me quede de piedra al verlo _ahí_…

Recostado en la cama. Sonriendo con esa torcida sonrisa suya.

Cuando me di cuenta. Yo ya estaba a su lado. ¿Cómo..? No me había percatado de que lo obedecí inconscientemente.

—Toma -Me arrojo un pequeño rectángulo negro. Intente atraparlo con mi torpeza habitual. Fue un milagro que lo hiciera, _apenas_. —Tienes un minuto.

No comprendía. ¿Me daba un celular para que pidiera ayuda? ¿Para avisar a alguien que me habían secuestrado…?

Me basto una mirada severa de su parte para comprenderlo. Sus ojos afilados como cuchillos me advertían: _tu ultima voluntad_.

Trague con dificultad.

— ¿No era eso lo que deseabas?-Me pregunto suavemente, parecía genuinamente confundido.

Si, quería. "Daría lo que fuera por oír sus voces una vez mas" Había pensado. El punto es, ¿Cómo lo supo...?

—El tiempo corre. -Me recordó. Antes de que pudiera hacerle cualquier pregunta.

Comencé a marcar torpemente el número que primero me vino a la mente.

"_Bueno_" Me contesto una voz familiar. La que me acompaño durante casi toda mi vida.

—Naruto, s-soy yo…—Mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano. No había nadie más al que me gustaría escuchar en estos momentos.

"_¿Sakura-chan? ¿¡Estas bien!? El mesero nos dijo que no te sentías bien y que un conocido te llevo a casa… seguro fue Sai, ¿no? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que te lleve algo?"_

—No, no Naruto. Estoy bien, ya me siento mucho mejor. —Le dije tranquilizadoramente. Repentinamente aliviada con solo oír su voz.

Me pareció ver un a mueca de enojo en el rostro perfecto de Sasuke. Pero al segundo que parpadeé ya no estaba… debió haber solo sido mi imaginación.

"_Hum… Esta bien"_ Sonreí de medio lado. Podía imaginarme el puchero de inconformidad que debería haber puesto en estos momentos. _"Nee, Sakura-chan ¿Crees que mañana podría ir tu casa para que me prepares algo de ramen?" _

Mi sonrisa se borro.

—Claro Naruto… -Sentí como mi voz se quebraba al decir su nombre.

"_¡Genial!"_ Exclamo. Tenía suerte de que mi amigo fuera un despistado total.

"_¿N-naruto..?"_ Reconocí el murmullo de Hinata por el auricular. Me alegro saber que no estaba solo. Y deseaba que tampoco lo estuviera el día que note que desaparecí, y que probablemente no volvería.

— ¿Sabes que? Naruto, creo que siempre no voy a poder prepararte ramen mañana… ¿Por qué no le pides a Hinata que lo haga? Apuesto a que le sale mejor que a mi. -Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para que mi voz sonara lo más alegre posible.

"_C-claro…"_ Dijo con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que me rehusaba a prepararle su tan sagrado ramen.

Hinata, cuida de el.

—Entonces adiós, Naruto… cuídate mucho.- No espere a que me contestara, cerré el celular con fuerza. No me gustaban las despedidas, aun que para el no lo era. Lo mas probable es que hubiera dicho: Nos vemos, Sakura-chan.

No lo hubiera soportado.

Deposite el pequeño artefacto en la blanca mano extendida frente a mí.

—Gracias. —Le dije. Fuera de toda lógica. En serio, _¿¡Gracias!? _

¿Por que, por secuestrarme? ¿Por alejarme de mi amigos?

_No hace falta que te preocuparse por Naruto, el estará bien. _Me reconforto mi Inner. _Por quien deberías comenzar a preocuparte… es por nosotras. Naruto esta a salvo, con Hinata. Nosotras estamos atrapadas, con…_

UchihaSasuke.

El joven con la que soñé más de un mes. El que pareció y desapareció frente a mis ojos en el baño, después de que sus ojos se tornaran color carmín. El joven increíblemente atractivo, rodeada de un aura misteriosa…

Que de un segundo a otro tiro de mi brazo, dejándome caer sin sutileza en la enorme cama con sabanas de seda mientras se colocaba ágilmente sobre mi. Como un tigre asechando a su presa.

Observe, inmóvil y llena de pánico como colocaba sus fuetes brazos a ambos lados de mi rostro. Hizo lo mismo con sus piernas. Dejándome completamente inmóvil y a su merced.

En ningún momento había dejado de verme a los ojos. Hasta que sus ojos bajaron, para admirar lujuriosamente el cuerpo que tenia debajo de el.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme…?

—No quieres saberlo. —Una de sus manos viajo hasta mi cintura. Donde jugueteo con la blusa, subiéndola lentamente de forma provocativa, dejando mi plano abdomen expuesto.

Su piel entro en contacto con la mía.

—No lo hagas…—Susurre llena de pánico. No pareció haberme escuchado, ya que prosiguió a quitarme la falda de un tirón nada suave, y hacia lo mismo con mi TOP blanco. Jadee sorprendida y asustada. Ahora estaba solo en mi sugestiva ropa interior blanca. —B-basta…—Estaba temblando de nuevo.

Me sentia vulnerable. Expuesta.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, tratando de negar lo que estaba pasando. Imaginando que estaba en un lugar mejor. Pero no pude. No pude evitar sentir como rozaba sus labios en mi cuello, mi mandíbula, mi mejilla… siguiendo su recorrido hasta mi oído, donde succiono mi lóbulo con avidez. Casi como si estuviera…

… hambriento de_ mi_.

— _Abre los ojos._-Ordeno a mi odio.

No pude hacer más que obedecerlo. Haría cualquier cosa que esa seductora y sedosa voz me ordenara.

La seguiría hasta el infierno. Y la afirmación de ese pensamiento me asusto a muerte.

Lo primero que mis orbes jade vieron al abrirse lentamente… fueron los suyos. Tan hermosos, penetrantes, e intensos…

—Sasuke…-gemi entrecortadamente. Millones de emociones atravesaban mi cuerpo.

Acaricio suavemente mi mejilla, acercando su rostro lentamente al mió. Hasta que estubo tan cerca que su calido aliento me baño el rostro con suavidad. Me vi sorprendida al querer inhalar el dulce aliento que desprendía. Justo como hace unas horas en el baño. Me sentí mareada, con la mente nublada… intoxicada por aquel calido oxigeno que respiraba. Pero _feliz_.

Sus suaves y perfectos labios estaban entre abiertos y a solo unos centímetros de los míos. Era una tortura tenerlos tan cerca.

No había pasado mucho. Cuando dio fin a la dulce tortura y nuestros labios se tocaron. Y a diferencia de la primera vez, no lo pensé dos veces cuando comencé a mover mis labios desesperadamente contra los suyos, maravillada con la sensación que estos me producían.

Rodee con mis brazos su cuello y lo atraje mas hacia mi.

Lo senti sonreir contra mis labios con satisfacción. Unas de sus manos se deslizo por mi costado y bajo hasta mi pierna, acariciándola suavemente. Todo lugar que tocaba hacia arderme piel, y dejaba una muy agradable sensación.

Nunca había sentido nada igual.

Ahogue un gemido cuando una de su otra mano libre comenzó a acariciar sin descaro alguno uno de mis pechos.

"_Basta"_ me hubiera gustado decirle. Pero no podía. Y no solo por que el tuviera atrapados mi labios entre los suyos, ni por que su calida lengua estuviera recorriendo con ansias mi húmeda cavidad…

_Se detuvo y me miro expectante. Con una sonrisa arrogante y divertida marcada en su rostro ante mis, muy favorables, reacciones a su tacto. Se deshizo de mi restante ropa interior._

…si no por que mi voluntad quedo reducida a cero en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos.

No lucharía mas, en toda la noche. No opondría resistencia alguna.

Solo me dejaría llevar.

—Eso es cariño, _siénteme _Sakura.

Ya no me importaba lo que pudiera sucederme después. Ahora solo sabia, que quería estar con el. Al menos una vez.

Fui yo la que se lanzo a besarlo esta vez. Y sus manos reaccionaron al instante recorriendo mi cruelmente expuesto cuerpo desnudo. Sus labios se separaron de los míos y acariciaron mi piel.

Y de pronto me di cuenta, de que toda mi vida había tenido un vació que nunca había podido llenar… y ahora el lo hacia. Al menos ahora.

Fue intenso lo que sentí en ese momento. Sus caricias me elevaron al cielo, una y otra vez. Mientras yo me aferraba a su cuerpo y gemía su nombre. En ningún momento me quede atrás, yo también quería hacerlo sentir lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Y lo hice según sus graves y entrecortados murmullos, pero ningún momento sentí que tenía el control. El me controlaba. Me sentía manejable y vulnerable entre sus brazos de hierro… y no quería salir de ellos.

Llego un momento en que ambos tocamos el cielo. Y solo deje que la sensación me embargara de pies a cabeza, atravesando mi cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se apoyo suavemente sobre el mió. Y yo sin fuerzas, deje de enterrar mis uñas en su amplia espalda. Mi pecho desnudo subía y bajaba con rapidez, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Eso había sido la mejor experiencia de toda mi vida. A pesar de las circunstancias, no me arrepentía. De nada. Mucho menos cuando veía su sedoso pelo negro encima de mi cuerpo.

Me asuste cuando el cuerpo encima mió comenzó a temblar, al punto de estar convulsionándose…

—Sasuke ¿Estas bien? —Pregunte aterrada.

Se levanto un poco, dejándome ver su rostro. Tenia sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, y sus cejas casi se tocaban la una con la otra. Apretaba sus dientes con fiereza.

Sus manos sobre mis hombros, se cerraron con fuerza en torno a ellos.

_Dolió_.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué tienes? -Si, me dolía. Pero era mas lo que estaba preocupada por el. Me preocupaba que algo malo le pasara, y mucho. No sabia exactamente por que, pero no quería verlo sufrir.

Incluso a ella le parecia imposible… pero, durante todo este tiempo. Durante los sueños. Sasuke Uchiha, se había vuelto una necesidad para mí. Me había acostumbrado a su presencia. Y ahora que lo tenía frente a mí, no podía dejarlo ir. No queria.

Por que de alguna extraña manera. Yo _amaba_ a este joven misterioso.

—Lo siento…-Murmuro suavemente. Su voz, fuera de sonar sincera, sonó diferente… casi _animal_.

— ¿Sasuke…?

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, casi con vergüenza. Y yo los mire. Atónita. Habían _cambiado de color_.

Escarlata. Como la sangre. Tal y como los recordaba de la ultima vez que los había _visto _en mis sueños.

—Lo siento. Lo siento Sakura.

Y entonces su rostro se estrello contra mi cuello.

Sentí como si dos dagas extremadamente afiladas se adentraban en mi frágil piel. Rompiéndola. Desgarrándola. Y la verdad me golpeo más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado.

_Vampiro._

Sasuke, quien misteriosamente había aparecido en mis sueños. Casi por arte de magia. Era un... Me había seducido con su belleza. Con su olor, con su actitud misteriosa…

Y el solo me quería para _alimentarse._

No estaba molesta.

Al contrario. Aun que pronto moriría, me hacia feliz el haberme encontrado con este… vampiro.

En mi mente se mostraron algunas imágenes. Diciéndome, mostrándome mi posible futuro. No me sorprendieron. Ya las había visto, cada noche. Como al vampiro que ahora se alimentaba de mí. Incluso antes….

_Junto con la tentación, se habían mostrado las consecuencias_...

_...el precio a pagar._

Y era justo como lo había creído antes: era un alto precio.

Tal vez, lo habia sabido todo este tiempo. El que mi destino seria el mismo que de todas aquellas mujeres decrepitas que alguna vez fueron hermosas y llenas de vida. Estar atada a una cruz en lo que posiblemente fuera el infierno, por la eternidad.

Formando parte de su colección de victimas.

De mí amado vampiro.

Sus afilados colmillos salieron de mí cuerpo. Me miro. Y yo al él. Un hilo de sangre, _mi_ sangre, caía de la perfecta curva de su boca. Se le veía arrepentido… avergonzado.

Yo estaba confundida. ¿No debería sentirme débil debido a la inmensa perdida de sangre? ¿No era lo que ellos hacían? ¿Desangrar a sus victimas hasta caer en la inconciencia y luego morir?

Me sentía débil, sin duda. Pero no lo suficiente para que fuera a morir… o desmayar próximamente. ¿Es que acaso él…?

—Espero que sobrevivas, Sakura. -Me susurro suavemente. Su voz había recuperado su tono grave y seductor con el que hablaba normalmente. Sus ojos también regresaron a su color natural. Me miro como lo había echo anteriormente, en el bar, cuando me salvo. Lleno de ternura y preocupación. —En serio.

Sonreí débilmente.

"_Lo haré._" Me prometí firmemente para mis adentros.

_Debía_ hacerlo. Tal vez si sobrevivía a esta prueba podría volver a verlo. E incluso estar con el todo el tiempo que quisiera. Y no había nada que me gustaría más.

Familia, amigos, ya nada importaba…

…solo _él._

Se acerco a mí y presiono sus labios contra los míos. Sentí como el sabor metálico de mi sangre se deslizaba a mi boca. A diferencia de las veces anteriores en que no habíamos besado, esta vez fue _dulce y suave_. Pude percibir algo más que deseo en el movimiento tranquilo de sus labios.

En mi mente te formo la pregunta de si Sasuke realmente me amaba como yo a el. Aun que probablemente el era mucho mas cuerdo, como para enamorarse a primera vista.

Sus labios se separaron de los mios. Y sus afilados ojos negros se enfocaron firmes en mis jades.

—Si no lo hiciera… no hubiera tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detenerme antes de matarte.

Sonreí. Eran las palabras más hermosas que habia escuchado nunca.

Y el lo sabia.

Me sentí feliz. Así como Naruto, Hinata, Neji y Tenten. Yo también tenía _finalmente_ a alguien que me quería. No supe que decir. No había palabras para expresar mi felicidad.

Cubrió mi cuerpo desnudo con una sabana blanca. Manchada con mi propia sangre. Me besó la frente antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación. por la puerta que había entrado. Me miro por última vez, antes de salir y cerrar por fuera. Dejándome atrapada. Como la cautiva que era.

Y al dejar de verlo, mi cuerpo sucumbió ante mi verdadera condición...

Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Era el peor _dolor_ que jamás habría imaginado experimentar en mi vida. Mis huesos hacían un sonido muy parecido al de piedras chocando. Y por mis venas, no era sangre lo que corría, si no _fuego_. La sensación era insoportable.

Me retorcí en la cama y me aferre a las sabanas. Me estaba quemando por dentro.

Rompiéndome… Y no era nada _agradable._

Pero no importaba, aguantaría lo que fuere. Si con eso podría volver a ver a Sasuke.

Volver a tocar su sedoso cabello, mirar de nuevo sus ojos afilados y tan negros como la noche. Mirar sus facciones perfectas… tocar sus labios una vez mas.

No importaba, yo podía hacerlo… lo soportaría.

Incluso si no sobreviviera a esta dolorosa prueba. No me arrepentía de nada. Aun si mi alma es destinada a ir al infierno, al igual que todas esas mujeres… Moriría siendo feliz.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Mi pesadilla, _mi amor._

Ambos hechos realidad. Y yo trataría con todas mis fuerzas, de que fuera_…_

… _para siempre._

_**Continuará…**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Alimenta a la autora para que tenga fuerzas para continuar la historia…_

…_Deja un review __:3_


	3. Capitulo 3: Más que una obsesión

**Titulo: **De sueños a pesadillas.

**Autora: **Danely

**Pareja principal: **SasuSaku

**Numero de capítulos: **Otro más, y otro, ya que esto paso a convertirse en un fic más xD

**Advertencias:** Un Sasuke muy retorcido y pervetido. Ok no, ninguna en este capi(:

_Disfruten!_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**Capitulo 3: Más que una atracción.  
**__Por Danely_

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno. Como todas las noches.

Lo único que la diferenciaba de mi aburrida rutina diaria. Era que hoy, me sentía como nunca...; fuerte, rápido, invencible. Me sentía, exactamente, como lo que era.

Un depredador poderoso, con una fuerza inimaginable a ojos de todos los mortales... Y en estos momentos; sediento. La sed de sangre quemaba lo mas profundo de mi ser. No era muy diferente a lo que siente un adicto sin su droga; esa desesperación, la sensación de enloquecer. El sentir como nuestros instintos más salvajes surge de lo más profundo de nuestros seres.

A excepción, de que yo era mil veces más _peligroso, _que un simple mortal enfermo.

Peligroso.

Si hubiera una palabra en el mundo que describiera lo que soy, sin duda, esa sería la más acertada.

Después de todo, yo era un vampiro. Una criatura bella a los ojos humanos, pero un demonio sin alma a los de cualquiera de nosotros. Condenas, todos nosotros estábamos condenados, muertos en vida...

¿Y saben algo?

_Me encanta._

Adoro ser el ser mas poderoso que haya pisado este mundo. La máquina de matar más perfecta e irresistible que los pobres y patéticos humanos hayan inventado nunca en sus estúpidos y fantasiosos cuentos de terror.

**Peor**

Yo era peor que cualquier mounstro salido de sus más horribles pesadillas. Y mucho más, cuando encuentro como ahora; recorriendo tranquilamente las calles más oscuras de Tokyo, bajo el disfraz de un humano más...

La larga capa negra que escondía mi pálido sobrenatural, el andar tranquilo a una velocidad desquiciante mente lenta para uno de nosotros. El tener que usar este disfraz la mayoría de las noches, con solo un objetivo...

...calmar mi _sed._

El cielo, que normalmente esta bañado en tinta negra, adornado con millones de pequeños astros luminosos esparcidos en el, hoy era diferente. No había ni una pizca de luz en el gran manto que se esparce sobre nuestras cabezas. Solo una completa oscuridad. Nubes, nubes y un viento tan fuerte anunciando a la gran tormenta que se avecinaba.

Los humanos, ridículamente ignorantes sobre todo lo que los rodea, tan patéticamente débiles... mi único y favorito alimento.

Ah, como adoraba los segundos en que su calido y humeante liquido vital pasaba por mi cuerpo vacío. Llenándome, embargando todo mi ser.

Yo, en especial, era un vampiro verdadero, junto con mi familia -o lo que queda de ella-. Pero luego les comentare de ello.

Ahora no puedo enfocar mis pensamientos en nada más que en alimentarme.

Y acababa de encontrar a la victima perfecta... o mejor, ella me había encontrado a mí.

Se acerco con paso lento, pero decidido. Podía ver que sonreía por dentro, en espera de que su plan funcionara. Y por fuera, un semblante de profunda tristeza y agonía. _"Si supiera lo que le esperaba_" Para ella, era una cacería, al igual que para mi; solo que estaba cometiendo un gran error. Uchiha Sasuke, no seria la presa... todo lo contrario.

— ¿Te encuentras bien...?- Murmure. Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre mí fingiendo sorpresa, sonreía internamente. Hizo un gesto de seducción que abría funcionado con cualquier otro hombre humano.

Lástima, si supiera que no me interesaba su persona en absoluto. Bueno, en realidad, si hay algo, una sola cosa, que quiero de ella...

_¿Adivinan cuál es..?_

—Estoy bien- Dijo al mismo tiempo que intento caminar para sacarme la vuelta. Pero, casualmente sus piernas flaquearon antes de hacerlo.

La sostuve antes de que cayera.

Estaba fingiendo, lo sabía. Podría engañar humanos, muy mal, por que yo no lo era. Además, los pensamientos de personas como ella eran un libro abierto_. "Dios, qué chico tan guapo" _Había pensado. "Le tenderé una _pequeña_ trampa para llevarlo a mi apartamento y, lo haré sentirse como nunca para que luego no pueda dejarme." Para que luego no pueda dejarme', no pude evitar sonreír arrogante ante aquel estúpido pensamiento. Pero la complacería, la complacería haciéndole creer que caí en sus redes. Y cuando menos lo espere, todo terminará. Tan rápido que ni siquiera se daría cuenta qué o quién la golpeo.

Que ingenuo había sido en esos momentos. Pero aún no sabía lo que el destino me deparaba, la persona que llegaría... a tocar lo mas profundo este muerto corazón.

Y hacerlo sentirse _vivo_ una vez más.

Recorríamos las calles oscuras. Yo, y mí _querida_ acompañante. Nótese el sarcasmo, ¡Es una molestia total! Cuando la vi por primera vez no creí que en realidad fuera tan odiosa. Nunca se callaba, hablaba puras estupideces, y para colmo, ahora fingía haberse lastimado el tobillo. Razón por la cual su pequeño y débil brazo rodeaba mis hombros.

Lo cual solo me tentaba aun más.

_"¡Ky-a! Solo nos falta cruzar el parque para llegar a mi casa y..."_ ¡Diablos! sus pensamientos eran, tan desquiciantes. Que, enserio, desearía que hubiera un botón de 'silencio' o algo parecido. Tenia unas inmensas ganas de gritarle; Cállate imbecil ¡cállate, ya deja de pensar! Pero no podía hacerlo, se descubriría la farsa. El pensamiento de que luego calmaría mi sed con ella me consoló_, un poco_.

-Mire Uchiha-sama, que linda aquella amapola...-Dijo señalando una pequeña planta de color amarillo.

-Hn...

-Y aquel cactus, ¿no es bonito?-pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa ¿_Un cactus_?

Ridícula mujer peliroja con mal gusto.

_"Argh, ¿¡por que no le dije que me dolía la cabeza!? Así tendría que cargarme en sus fuertes brazos y..."_

Se acerco más a mí, intentando ser discreta en la forma en que su rostro se acercaba al mió. Y yo lo permití, una vez mas, por la única razón de que estaba muy ocupado tratando de contenerme a mi mismo de atacarla en el momento en que vi la piel de su cuello. Totalmente expuesta e indefensa...

-Lo es ¿cierto, uchiha-sama?-Su tono se volvió meloso.

La ignore.

_"Si así tiene los brazos, entonces como tendrá su..."_

Poso su vista entre mis piernas.

-Hmp, muy espinoso, supongo...-Dije entre dientes, claramente molesto. Mucho. Mi tono debió asustarla por lo que se enderezó rápidamente, con una gran y molesta sonrisa en el rostro.

_"Lo sabia"_ Pensó. A lo que yo solté un bufido.

En serio, esta es oficialmente la victima más molesta que eh casado. Si no quisiera divertirme un poco con ella antes de matarla, desde hace mucho que lo hubiera echo. Ah, como me divertiría varias horas torturándola. Tantas cosas que puedo imaginarme. Y al final, ella misma terminaría rogándome que la matara de una vez por todas, y yo **no** lo haría. Continuaría torturándola hasta el fin.

Nunca complazco a mis victimas. Adoro ver como van perdiendo la cordura y confianza con la que se acercan a mí. Como sus mejillas van perdiendo su color y calidez...

... se me hace agua la boca de solo pensarlo, sin mencionar como mis colmillos sueltan un poco de ese veneno ponzoñoso tan letal para los humanos.

Pero las palabras que en ese momento se formaron en su mente me golpearon con fuerza mi ser.

Enfurecí. Sus palabras me pusieron tan furioso como nunca en años, no lo soporte más...

Me abalance contra su cuello. Sin piedad alguna. Mis colmillos se adentraron con fuerza y rabia, desgarrando cada centímetro de su piel hasta llegar a la yugular. Ah, que bien se sentía... el sabor metálico de su sangre entrando lentamente a mi cuerpo frió y vació.

Delicioso...

Pero de pronto, me separé bruscamente de ella, arrojándola al suelo. Mis oídos... percibían, un sonido extrañamente familiar. Desgarrador. Un lamento. Alguien estaba llorando. Cerca. Muy cerca.

Un llanto. El único sentimiento que nunca me fue claro.

Ignore el cuerpo de la mujer peliroja en el suelo. Agonizaba, no tardaría mucho en morir, en su estado ni si quiera podría pedir ayuda.

Mi cuerpo actúo por si solo, y cuando menos lo note; me encontraba saltando de rama en rama, sobre los enormes árboles del parque, buscando la fuente de ese sonido tan interesante.

Una persona llora cuando esta triste, ¿no? Y la tristeza, es algo que yo siempre eh querido conocer... comprender. Durante toda mi existencia como lo que soy, eh causado terror a millones de personas. Miedo, desesperación... pero nunca tristeza.

Han llorado, claro. La mayoría de mis victimas lloraban y sollozaban hasta el último aliento. Pero era solo por el miedo a la muerte; miedo a _mí_.

Capte un olor a solo unos metros de mí. Un dolor... delicioso. Y yo sabia que olía así, tan dulce como la miel misma, suave...

...tan _inocente_.

Y me detuve, ahí estaba. La fuente de aquel llanto, aquella tristeza que se reflejaba en sus pequeñas facciones.

Niños.

Son los únicos que huelen así. Demasiado bien para nuestro sano juicio. Y ahí estaba, una pequeña e indefensa niñita de no más de 4 años, con su cabello de un curioso rosa cubriendo su rostro, y las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos verdes...

Ignoro cuanto tiempo me quede así, viéndola. Analizando el más mínimo de sus movimientos. Como las gruesas gotas de agua bajaban por sus mejillas, los sollozos ahogados que salían de su pequeño cuerpo.

Era tan extraño. Que yo, un vampiro de mi clase, tan antiguo como la tierra, se interese en estas cosas. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era mi debilidad, la de todos nosotros; dejarnos llevar por sentimientos que ya no deberían de significar nada.

-¡Mama!... ¡Papa!- Grito la humana tan fuerte como pudo.

_¿Por que...? _

Se exalto cuando sintió mi brazo -mas frió de lo normal- hacer contacto con su rostro. Sus orbes verdes se abrieron asustados, pero con un leve brillo de esperanza, y se enfocaron en mi.

Esperaba que comenzara a llorar de nuevo al ver que no era nadie que ella

conociera. Pero en lugar de eso sintió tristemente, sin hacer ningún otro ruido. Sus ojos me examinaron. Y a pesar de ser tan pequeña, fue muy perceptiva. Su expresión me decía que me analizaba profundamente.

Sus ojos destilaban inteligencia.

Mi rostro, ignoro que expresión tenía en estos momentos. Pero cambio súbitamente cuando su pequeña y calida manita se poso sobre mi mejilla.

Y sonrió.

Desconcierto. Seguramente mi cara era un poema en estos momentos. Se sintió... extrañamente _bien._

Calido.

Mientras, miraba como sus ojos verdes retomaban su color y brillo, sus mejillas se tomaban un leve rubor, y su sonrisa se expandía aun más.

Los humanos le llamarían un 'shock'. Yo estaba en _shock_. Mis ojos negros y afilados se abrieron levemente, al igual que mi boca. Nunca, en mi existencia alguien me había sonreído, o tocado con nada más que con sincera inocencia. No como ella, no tan calida, y sinceramente. Sin lujuria, miedo o intenciones ocultas, solo, me sonrió.

Me recupere rápidamente. ¡Que estúpido! _'calida y sinceramente'_ ¡Por favor! Haberme alimentado tan poco con esa pelirroja me estaba afectando seriamente. Si los demás me hubieran visto... que ridiculez mas grande estaba haciendo.

Aleje con poca delicadeza su brazo tan delicado de mi y me puse en pie. Me miro interrogante.

Bufé.

— ¿Te perdiste niña?-gruñí.

Se levanto igualmente rápido, aun sonriendo, y se aferro a una de mis piernas con tanta fuerza que me sorprendió.

Luego su suave voz, tan dulce y tierna me hizo sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica por mi cuerpo sin vida.

— Sabía que vendrías a salvarme, _Sasuke-kun_-

_Y desde ese momento descubrí que esa niña era especial. A diferencia de los demás humanos, ella tenía un don. Una especie de sexto sentido; El de la premonición. _

_El futuro. O algo similar. _

_Aun no olvido la cara de genuina sorpresa que puse cuando la oí decir mi nombre, saliendo fluida y suavemente de sus labios. Sin siquiera habérselo mencionado. Sin haber cruzado alguna palabra sobre el tema. Claro que, cuando uno es niño; sus sentidos de percepción se desarrollan. Ignoro el por que. Tal vez por que su alma es tan pura que sus sentidos se agudizaron de una manera excepcional. Esa fue mi teoría con ella, ya que al pasar el tiempo. Su don se fue desvaneciendo... o mejor dicho, se presento de _otra manera_._

Me separe bruscamente de ella, provocando que por poco cayera al pasto. Confundido, y fastidiado, comencé a andar en la dirección opuesta. ¿Que demonios me pasaba al acercarme de esta forma a un humano? A algo que solo uso para divertirme y alimentarme... si los demás me vieran en estos momentos. Já, podría imaginarme sus burlas, las de alguien en especial; "Mi pobre y tonto ototo, dejándose llevar por las emociones de ver a una nenita llorar... de seguro ella tiene mas cojones que tu"

El solo pensamiento me enfureció.

Voltee a verla de reojo, tal vez terminara alimentándome de ella, después de todo ese era su propósito para mi… alimento.

Pero el ver esos ojos jade humedecerse de nuevo, mirándome tristemente... me confundí como antes, aun más. Porque ahora; ¿Era _yo_ el causante de su llanto? Bueno, no seria la primera vez que causaba esa reacción.

Suspire fastidiado. Para después tomar la calida mano de la pequeña humana. Algo me impedía a dejarla ahí, sola y abandonada. Al menos la dejaría en algún lugar donde alguien pudiera ayudarla.

_O tal vez no..._

Trate de sacarme la idea de alimentarme de ella. Pero para mi desgracia; aun estaba sediento. Y mucho.

_"Control, Sasuke. Esta niñita no puede mas que tu"_

_O al menos, es lo que creía. Por que yo, el vampiro mas poderoso e indestructible, cayo directito en esos posos jade tan brillantes e inocentes... y lo mas extraño, es que si regresara en el tiempo; no cambiaria __**nada**__ de lo sucedido._

Trate de concentrarme durante todo el camino en cualquier otra cosa, que no fuera en la suave y vulnerable -sin mencionar deliciosa- criatura a la cual sostenía su mano. Mientras caminábamos por las oscuras y ventosas calles del parque central de Tokyo.

Mis pensamientos eran un caos. Aun no lograba entender que provoco exactamente que le dirigiera la palabra a esta humana. Si mis intenciones hubieran sido las de calmar mi sed seria comprensible, pero no fue así. Entonces, ¿Por que demonios--

—Muchas Gracias por rescatarme, comenzaba a sentirme muy sola. Y... -desvió la mirada- la soledad me asusta...- Murmuro con un hilo de voz.

¿La soledad? Esta pequeña humana, con solo 5 años... ¿Conocía _ese_ dolor?

— ¿Sabes? Tus ojos son muy lindos...-Pronuncio con su dulce vocecita soprano, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rosado.

Tan encantador… _Tan invitante_… ¡demonios, céntrate Sasuke!

Habíamos parado. Y me miraba. Con esos ojos jades tan brillantes y perspicaces, con una gran inteligencia...

—Pero...-Murmuro nuevamente, extendiéndome unos de sus bracitos, indicándome que me acercara. Y lo hice, casi sin darme cuenta, su pequeña manita estaba sobre mi rostro.- Pero, tan tristes...-Me paralice, como dirían los humanos. Mientras sus ojos seguían estudiándome, y sus manos se aferraban dulcemente a mi rostro.

Incluso parecía no notar lo fría que estaba mi piel, o la rara textura de mi rostro. -

¿Por que estas triste? ¿Nadie te ama?

Nadie te ama.

Esas palabras formaron un eco en mi cabeza. Repitiéndose una y otra vez lentamente. Increíblemente dolorosas. Y me sorprendí a mi mismo, cuando lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis pálidas mejillas.

Lagrimas de sangre.

Las que un vampiro podía llorar solo algunas veces durante todas la eternidad...

Pero la pequeña humana no se asusto, solo siguió sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, mirando como todo el dolor reprimido por siglos se desbordaba de mis ojos.

_No estas solo. Te quiero. No estas solo._

Repetía en susurros una y otra vez mientras deslizaba sus manitas por mi pelo, y me acariciaba el rostro una y otra vez.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Nunca, en mi vida no mortal, y mortal, había llorado como hoy. Pero que mierda. Había estado engañándome todo este tiempo. Ser un vampiro, no era tan bueno como pretendía que era. Solo había soledad, y mas soledad… nada por que vivir, o lo que sea que hiciéramos. Solo nos movíamos entre la gente, de generación en generación mientras miramos como todo lo que quisimos desaparecen sin poder hacer nada.

Esto era el infierno. El puto y jodido _infierno. _

Y lo peor de todo, es que justo ahora, me sentía como un humano. Débil, vulnerable, e incluso quizás, amado… al menos en estos segundos. ¡Ah, que crueldad, sentir aquello que sabia que nunca volvería a tener!

Pero esta sensación se quedo atrás cuando sentía a la humana, que me sostenía fuertemente contra su pequeño pecho, apretar sus delicados y suaves labios contra los míos muertos y fríos.

_Solo eso me basto para decidirlo, esa sensación. Ella. _

La quería. La quería para mí, solo para _mi_. Y no como otra sombra que desaparecería con el tiempo, yo la quería_ conmigo_. Así tuviera que ser lo bastante egoísta como para convertirla para mi. Era una sensación fuerte, que derribo todas las defensas que me había auto impuesto hace mucho tiempo.

La quería. Y si yo la quería, la tendría… _ya._

Nunca creí que quebrantaría esta regla, una de las más importantes en nuestro mundo...

"_Jamás_ creen a un niño vampiro. Es la atrocidad mas grande, al igual que la mayor estupidez que alguno de nosotros puede cometer. Privarle a alguien el derecho de vivir la vida a alguien tan inocente."

Oh, y las consecuencias eran graves. Lo peor que podían hacernos; dejarnos a la luz del sol y morir quemados lenta y dolorosamente. O arrojarnos a las llamas.

_No lo hagas._ Gritaba mi subconsciente. _Además estas hambriento, ¡la mataras si lo haces!._

Era un buen punto.

—Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, no estas solo... Yo estaré aquí contigo, es una promesa.–su tibio cuerpo se aplasto aun más contra el mío. Apartando la poca cordura que me quedaba.

—Una promesa…- susurré. Tratando de comprenderlo, sinceramente no podía hacerlo.

La mire cuando se separó un poco de mi. Tuve el impulso de atraerla hacia mi cuerpo de nuevo, pero no quería asustarla y que saliera corriendo… me controlé como pude.

— ¡Sip! Una promesa. –Dijo alegremente mientras me extendía su meñique.

Me llevo lo que los humanos denominaban un latido de corazón, comprender que esa era la manera en que las promesas se _sellaban_ en este siglo.

Demonios, eso era algo ridículo. Bastante, aun mas para mi. Pero de nuevo su gran sonrisa me golpeo de lleno en un lugar que creía muerto desde hace mucho.

Mi _corazón. _

No pude evitar extender mi frió y pálido brazo, hasta que mi meñique estuviera a poca distancia del suyo. Para después pronunciar nuestra promesa, nuestro pacto.

¡Al diablo con las reglas! ¡Al diablo con el hambre!

— ¿Para siempre…?- Pregunte inseguro, como un niño pequeño. Aun seguía esperando que esto fuera un sueño y que después de despertar se desvaneciera. Y con un temor que nunca sentí, de poder ser rechazado.

Lo enlazo con el mío con fuerza.

— Claro, Sasuke-kun. ¡Para siempre!

Sonreí. Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Me incline lentamente, hasta estar cara a su pequeñísimo y delicado cuello. Sujete suavemente sus bracitos a los costados para que no me estorbaran, y no se lastimara ella misma cuando sintiera mis colmillos perforar su tersa piel…

Se revolvió un poco entre sus frios brazos. Extrañada de sus acciones.

—Quieta, cariño. No te muevas, lo haré lo mas suave para ti...

Pero solo a un centímetro de probar su dulce sangre. Las voces de sus padres sonaron a menos de cinco metros de donde estábamos.

¡Maldición!

Tuve que desaparecer rápidamente para que los humanos no me vieran. Dejando sola a la pequeña de cabellos rosas, que ahora me _pertenecía_.

Y eso fue lo más difícil que hice, separarme de ella. Al menos en ese momento. Ya que realmente nunca me fui. Todas, y absolutamente todas las noches, estuve ahí, vigilándola**. **_Deseándola_.

Internamente lo agradecí, ya que en realidad debía dejarla vivir unos años más. Esperar a que ella madurara un poco, para después poder arrancarla cruelmente de todo lo que conoció, y llevarla conmigo a través de un mundo completamente diferente y aterrador.

Además, creo que se vería mejor con un par de curvas. Reí torcidamente ante el pensamiento.

¿Qué? Podría estar muerto, sin alma, maldito y todo lo que quieran. Pero después de todo, seguía siendo un _hombre_.

Y así fue como la conocí. A la misma niña, que ahora es una mujer, y que descansa en mi cama placidamente, con un corazón nuevo. _Muerto_. Pero nuevo.

—No puedo esperar a que despiertes, mí amada _**Sakura**_.

_**Continuará…**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Nota de Dane: **_Chicas/os! Estoy de vuelta, por fin. No me voy a poner a dar excusas, pero si les quiero ofrecer a todos una gran disculpa. Quería que supieran que no voy a abandonar este fic, así como ningún otro que tenga publicado. De echo, acabo de darle una arreglada a los capítulos anteriores de este fic, para que todo quede listo para el que sigue. Ya tengo pensado algo para lo que viene, y va a estar fuerte xD _

_Mas escenas sexys de Sasuke y Sakura, nuevos personajes, nuevos enemigos, amigos, peleas, drama, suspenso; de todo! Voy a arreglar mi agenda para poner un día a la semana en el que actualizar. Todos los domingos un capitulo nuevo, por ejemplo. _

_¿Qué les parece? Un beso a todas/os. Les prometo, que el siguiente capitulo valdrá la espera ;3_

_Alimenta a la autora para que tenga fuerzas para continuar la historia…_

…_Deja un review__ :3_


End file.
